All Work and No Play?
by RumoredxNights
Summary: AU-ish, COLLEGE!DAISUGA, ONE SHOT Daichi is trying to finish an assignment for a University course. Sugawara, however, has other plans for his former Captain. Gratuitous amounts of fluff, established relationship, adorkableness


**A/N:** Yeeeeeeeeeah...long time now see huh? Still kinda in a rut at the moment but I found inspiration from looking through prompts on tumblr. I've been watching a lot of sports anime lately and fell in love with Haikyuu! I ship DaiSuga so hard, they are too precious for words and I hope one day they become canon. Sugamama and Papa Daichi. So this is just supposed to be a cute little one shot I typed up using this otp. I've also been rewatching Durarara so I will be continuing Protect Me and hopefully ending it soon. So for anyone who follows that story, just bare with me a little longer.

It's inspired by this prompt from .com: **Imagine your OTP playing tag and running around the house, laughing and giggling.** **Bonus: Person A trips and stubs their toe: Person B then carries them to the couch and they kiss and cuddle to make Person A feel better.**

Rates & Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy! It started out innocently enough.

 **EDIT:** Fixed the typos since they were bothering me! It's complete un-beta'd so things slip by me

A quiet day in the modest but spacious flat just a couple blocks from the University. The day was still young, sun shining brightly through the wide paned windows of the living room. It was quiet, for the most part at least.

 _Click. Click. Tap. Tap. Tap._

A broad, tanned brunette male perched on a cream colored, soft cushioned couch. His tall form hunched over a laptop which he was typing away on. Dark chocolate eyes focused on the screen, unaware of his surroundings. He stared, almost unblinkingly, at the essay he was typing for one of his classes. He'd been at it for a couple hours now. Though the essay wasn't due until the end of the week. This didn't seem to phase him in the least.

 _Tap. Tap. Click. Tap. Giggle._

That last noise caused his hands to pause over the keyboard. It was surprising that he even heard it. After a beat, his hands moved once more. This time, however, the giggle was a little louder and closer. The larger male wondered if he was hearing things. Blinking twice, he pressed onward again. Another giggle, this time accompanied by a light, feathery caress of his left shoulder. He rolled his shoulder in response, igniting a new peal of giggles. His hands didn't pause this time, however. His brain concentrating on finishing the essay. Another light touch brushed against his shoulder, this time a bit more firm but still fleeting. His skin tingled as this time he caught the barest hint of warmth from the hand. Deciding he wasn't going to get anything more done, he let out a mock frustrated sigh. Reaching up, he slid his dark framed reading glasses from his face and set them aside. "I guess I'm not getting anything done today. I could only wonder why." He announced to the seemingly vacant apartment. A figure shifted in his peripheral vision and he turned to look upon the source of his distraction.

"Tag. You're it, Dai-chan!" The sweet, gentle baritone spoke from below him. Dai-chan - better known as Daichi - let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes. Upon opening them he was greeted by a pair of soft, sparkling ochre eyes peering curiously over the laptop monitor. The smaller, leaner male that was his roommate and boyfriend knelt in front of him with a teasing smile. Daichi was hard pressed not to fall for it. He had work to do and didn't want to be distracted until it was done. But the weight those beautiful eyes carried as they watched him, avidly and adoringly, made him want to reconsider his personal regiment.

"Suga, please. I have to get this assignment done. I can't play right now." He spoke, trying to sound stern but obviously failing. He resolved to keep his eyes on the laptop and not his gorgeous boyfriend's probing gaze. It would surely break the last wall of restraint. Saying no to Sugawara was very hard to do and he knew that so very well. A low whine was his response, follower by a pair of smooth, creamy skinned hands curling around the laptop. Long, slender fingers pressed into the screen, preparing to lift the small barrier away at a moment's notice. "You always work so hard, Dai-chan. It's not healthy to work all the time. You and I both know that isn't due for 3 more days. So come on. Let's have some fun." Sugawara cooed, sweetly. Tilting his head, letting soft silvery strands fall into his eyes. His gaze remained wide and doe like, knowing well how to break his boyfriend's defenses. Daichi let out a grunt, keeping his eyes down.

"I'm sorry, Suga. I have to get this done." Daichi reiterated, voice shaky. He watched those hands slide up and carefully start to close the laptop. In a graceful, practiced motion, he lifted it and placed it on the coffee table behind him. His grin grew when he could fully view his larger lover. Daichi made a noise of protest and leaned over to retrieve the computer, only to be halted by the alluring silverette. A finger pressed to his lips to halt any vocalization as Sugawara shifted to now kneel between his legs. Daichi's eyes widened and felt his skin tingle once more as it always did when Suga touched him. The motions were fluid and unconsciously sensual that Daichi found himself unable to deny them. Pleased that there was no arguments, Suga leaned up and placed a quick, teasing kiss on his larger lover's lips. "Now that that is out of the way." Suga announced, carefully moving back to his feet.

The silverette than reached out and placed a warm hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Tag. You're it." He breathed in Daichi's ear. Before the brunette could get his bearings back, the slender silverette had vanished. Though the muted footsteps could be heard down the hall. Blinking out of his daze, Daichi let a wide grin form on his lips. Well he supposed a break was in order. He would indulge his playful lover for now. Moving to his feet, he took a moment to stretch his stiff muscles, absently grumbling and reprimanding himself for sitting that way too long. Pushing that aside, he listened for Sugawara's movements and turned in one smooth motion. Sugawara was on the stairs, leading up to where their bedrooms were located. Smirking, the broad male took off.

Having only a slight height advantage over his lover, he still had more muscle and stride so he found his boyfriend in no time. Sugawara had been ducked in a corner just inside their bedroom and had to restrain himself from laughing when the slender male jolted at the sight of him. Only pausing a moment, Daichi then lunges for Sugawara, arms reaching to grab his boyfriend. Sugawara acts on instinct and narrowly misses the large hands, slipping passed Daichi like a ghost. A loud, teasing laugh of victory escapes the smaller male as he once more takes off. Daichi follows suit with a laugh of his own. They chase each other around the flat, Daichi managing to tag Sugawara as the male turns a corner. The game flips back and fourth, the two getting easier and easier to tag as they are laughing too hard to focus on running.

After their sixth lap around the flat, Daichi now once again "it", they find their way through the lower level hallway which branches into the kitchen. Daichi was gaining on Sugawara until they turned into the dining area of the kitchen. There was a rug that had been rumpled earlier and his foot catches on the fold, sending him off balance. In trying to regain it, his other foot slides and collides with one of the chairs. Sugawara stills at the loud crash and small, distinct crunch that accompanies injuries. Turning back to check on his lover in concern, he finds Daichi, leaning awkwardly on the arch of the kitchen door and cradling his right foot, tightly. His handsome features twisted in one of pure agony as he hisses and curses the pain.

Moving, quickly he presses against his lover and shifts him to lean on him instead. Though he was smaller, he was much stronger than he appeared. Daichi scowled and reluctantly allowed his lover to support him. With the worst of the pain receding, Daichi limped out of the kitchen, using Sugawara as a crutch. They made their way back to where they started. Daichi lowered himself onto the couch and shifted to lay down. The humor was gone from the air as Sugawara was more concerned for his boyfriend. He moved some pillows to prop up Daichi's foot and did a quick check, pausing when Daichi hissed. Noticing Suga's concern, Daichi offered a reassuring smile that made the silverette blush. After checking the wounded toe, it was found to not be broken or fractured, thankfully. An emergency room trip would have really dampened their mood. It was however very red and swollen so Sugawara left to retrieve an ice pack. His natural instincts to reach out and help others before himself, dictated his motions.

Daichi used an extra pillow to prop his head up and let out a sigh, berating himself for putting an early end to their fun and games. Sugawara returned and gently placed the ice on Daichi's foot. The larger male grunted and grimaced, before the ice did it's job and numbed the pain. Sugawara continued to look worried, despite the small injury. Daichi reached up and cupped his cheek, turning his head to look at him. "It's alright, I'm not going to die. I am sorry to ruin our game. I guess I'm more clumsy than I thought." Daichi assured with a chuckle. Sugawara let out a laugh of his own and nodded in agreement. "Aren't you glad that you have me then? I shudder to think what might have happened if I wasn't around." Sugawara quipped, teasingly. They shared another laugh and Daichi pulled his lover to rest on top of him. Their bodies parallel, legs tangled and a silver head in the crook of his neck. Strong arms curled around, Sugawara protectively.

The slender male letting out soft, contented sigh. "I'd be quarantined to a hospital bed, forbidden to ever move again. But thankfully I have a gorgeous nurse to care for me. So it can't be all bad." Daichi replied, kissing Sugawara's temple. The silverette blushed at the thought and lightly punched the man's shoulder, receiving a small grunt for his efforts. Lifting his head, he looked down at his broad lover and smiled, ochre eyes locked with deep chocolate ones. The affection mirrored in his lover's eyes as they both shared the unspoken promise of love. After a moment, Sugawara leaned in, kissing his lover, passionately. The kiss was immediately reciprocated with equal if not more passion as the arms tightened around his waist. Despite the pain, ruined fun and the forgotten assignments, the two still found themselves lost in one another.

Breaking the kiss, Sugawara shifted to grab the remote and turned the television on. He decided they could just stay there until Daichi was healed enough. So he started up Netflix and they cuddled up on the cough, watching whatever movie caught their interest. Sharing sweet, fleeting kisses that sometimes led to deeper and more steamy make out sessions, the pain and their worries long forgotten. It wasn't til much later that the two drug themselves to bed.

The assignment was left until late the next day. But Daichi was hardly worried. He would indulge his lover and play more. After all, all work and no play makes for a very dull day.

 **A/N:** So...yeahh. Just a small, fluffy one shot to help me through the writer's block. I also needed a healthy dose of fluff since I've had a rough couple days. What better way than with DaiSuga! Ugh they make my heart ache such a perfect couple. I hope no one is upset with the yaoi fics I've been doing. I debated making a separate account either here or elsewhere for it. But I'm not sure it's worth it. But anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
